Kuroshitsuji Hosuto Kurabu
by MamaLoser
Summary: Kyouya Ootori has finished high school. He and Tamaki have gone their separate ways. They haven't seen Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai in a while and Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi are still in school. Kyouya ventures to England to ask an old friend for assistance in a group he wishes to form. He wants it to be more elegant and serious than the Host Club. Unfortunately, that doesn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! So I'm kinda at a writer's block for my Katie story. But this is an idea I had. It's based off a Facebook group that I'm admin of. Rather, it's based off the group as it used to be at the beginning before certain members caused a lot of drama. ANYWAY. Some things you need to know: 1. There are a couple of OCs, but the only reason they're in there is because a. I had created her as a promo for a book I was writing. Only after I hit MAJOR writer's block and the book went nowhere after fourteen chapters did I start using her for roleplay. She's in the group as an admin because my friend- a Kyoya Otori roleplayer- added me because he needed help dealing with the insanities of some of the members *cough cough* Jake *cough cough*but I didn't help at all. I only added to the crackness. The other one is just... without her, the group wouldn't be the same. 2. The spellings I uses (e.g. Kyouya Ootori rather than Kyoya Otori or Ohtori) are the way the members spell it. 3. This has more than just Ouran and Kuroshitsuji in it. It also has Fruits Basket, Durarara!, Naruto, etc. I only tagged those two because the two main admins are Kyoya Otori and Sebastian Michaelis. 4. Most of you will kill me for this (if you have a problem, go to Facebook, find United States of MOCH, and take it up with the admins) but Momiji Sohma's story is slightly different. It doesn't keep with the anime or manga, but this is something we decided one day when he started calling me "Mama" out of character, so we decided that my character is Momiji's mama and his father is unknown. 5. Hikaru and Kaoru are a bit OOC, but that's just how my friends Jake and Tyler portray them. It fits in with the mass-orgy-crack-house-ness of the group. So tell me what you think and I'll shut up now. Kay bai.**

The young man stared up at the large mansion. He'd finally got rid of those fools at his high school. He'd turned down his father's offer to take over the family business, after buying it out of debt with his own money. He had something bigger and better in mind, a fool-proof way to make money. After all, it had worked in high school. He was certain it would work in the real world. At the end of his second year at the academy, he'd tested it out by inviting the public into his... ehem... humble... club. He'd entertained the businessmen with his vast knowledge while the others had entertained the wives with their charm and good looks. Of course, this man wasn't necessarily hideous, he had fangirls of his own, one of which being quite a bit more lively and insane and far less calm than his other fans. He simply prided himself on his brains and the keen senses he had.

So here he was in the country side of London, England, at a large estate to meet an old friend from another life, but that fact in itself is a story for a different day. The mansion was beautiful, he made a note of that. He knew the mansion's owner to be something of the supernatural world. As far as he knew, there were currently only two residents in the large estate: the master and his butler. All of the other servants had died some two hundred years ago. Even then, there were only four. The maid, the chef, the gardener, and the steward. His research showed that they weren't very good at their jobs. The maid was a bit clumsy and was rather infatuated with the butler. The chef was obsessed with pyrotechnics, resulting in all of the meals, and much of the kitchen, being burned to a crisp- the butler did most of the cooking. The gardener had too much strength to handle. He harmed most of what he touched. Don't even get me started on the steward's stamina levels. He was quite useless.

Knowing he couldn't put it off for much longer, the young man stepped up to the door, his luggage in tow. As he raised his hand to knock, the door was opened.

"Ah, so you've arrived."

The man who opened the door, the butler, was tall, pale, very handsome with black hair that perfectly framed his face and red eyes the bore into the soul. His voice was unlike any other. Deep. Rich. Velvety.

"I assume you got my message, Mr. Michaelis."

"But of course. We've been expecting you, old friend."

"Save the sentiments for later. There are many things to discuss."

Mr. Michaelis smirked at his acquaintence. "As you wish."

And so The Shadow King, Kyoya Ootori, entered the Phantomhive Estate.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuunnnn! What does Kyouya have planned? O_o And exactly how does he know Sebastian Michaelis? All this and more will be revealed next episode! Er... Next...CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

"FOR THE LOVE OF- SEBASTIAN!"

The moment the door closed, a female voice rang out through the mansion.

"SEBASTIAN! FOR THE LOVE OF JEFFREE STAR, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Funny. I was under the impression your master was a male," Kyouya mused.

"My master is of the male gender," Sebastian confirmed. "This woman is the Phantomhive bodyguard."

As if on cue, the woman came bounding down the stairs in a bathrobe, her long black hair dripping wet. She was fuming. A pair of fangs stuck out from her mouth which was drawn into a snarl. She grabbed Sebastian by the collar and shook him violently.

"DAMMIT, SEBASTIAN! I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR DAMN CHEF HIS OWN FUCKING BATHROOM! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

Sebastian simply chuckled lightly and removed the woman's hands from his collar, smiling. "Now, now, Miss Black. We have a guest."

The woman scoffed. "Yeah. And?"

"Be nice."

"NO. NOT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR-"

"Shh," Sebastian said, putting a finger to the woman's lips. "Now Violet. Do you have anything you'd like to say?"

Violet's eyes narrowed before she spun and bounded back up the stairs. They heard a door slam. Sebastian sighed.

"You'll have to excuse her. She can be a bit-"

He was cut off by a small voice, no, not his master, exclaiming. "Hey, mister!"

A small blond child jumped up and clung to Kyouya's back.

"Momiji-" Sebastian began.

"I'm Momiji! Violet's my mama. What's your name?"

"Momiji," Sebastian tried again, a little more sternly.

"Come ON, Sebastian! You're no fun! Mama said that I can always-"

"Yes, well I'm not exactly certain that you should necessarily listen to everything your mother says."

"Why not?" Momiji asked innocently. "Mama's always lotsa fun."

"Your mother's idea of 'fun' is...well..."

An explosion.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Sebastian did a facepalm. "My, Bardroy. I brought you to this century to HELP me, not ruin everything."

"SEBASTIAN! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MY TEA?" bellowed Ciel Phantomhive from the landing above them.

"Right away, my young lord," Sebastian said, bowing. "Please, Mr. Ootori, do make yourself comfortable. I've done everything you've asked of me. All of the preparations have been made. Your room will be upstairs. Momiji can show you. Everyone you requested, and more that I've thought useful, will be arriving within the next week."

Kyouya smirked a little. "Then let the initiation of the Kuroshitsuji Hostuo Kurabu begin."

**A/N: Gah! I know! The chapters so far are short! I'll fix that next chapter! Once other characters get added and stuff, they'll be a lot longer! The mass orgy crackness will be amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Violet Olivia Black woke up to the sounds of two of the new residents, Takashi Mikoto and Shizuo Heiwajima, fighting. Again. It was like this every. Fucking. Morning. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and came face to face with her dear friend Grell Sutcliff.

"My my. They never give up, do they?"

Violet was unamused.

"It's too damn early," she mumbled, shoving her feet into some boots and grabbing a button up flannel shirt. Grell followed her as she stomped her way over to the door and threw it open. "LISTEN UP, FUCKERS! IF I HAVE TO LEAVE THIS ROOM ONE MORE TIME TO SHUT YOU UP, YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO BE MY NEXT MEAL! GOT IT?" she screamed as she stomped down the stairs. The two men paused for only a moment to look at the girl before turning back and yelling at each other, each statement punctuated by a flying object. Violet growled and grabbed two daggers from the display on the wall. "HEY. I SAID TO KNOCK IT OFF!" she punctuated her command by sending the daggers flying. One of them struck Shizuo in the shoulder and the other flew past Takashi's face and stuck into the wall. The latter stared at it with wide eyes. Shizuo on the other hand removed the dagger from his shoulder and turned to Violet, eyes blazing.

"Violet," he said, a bit too calmly. "You damn. Vampire. You can't just leave us to fight for once. HE COULD BE GONE BY NOW IF YOU'D LET ME FINISH WITH HIM."

"YOU TWO FUCKING WOKE ME UP AGAIN!"

Before either man could answer, Sebastian and Ciel came out of the study where they had been working with Kyouya looking rather irritated.

"Honestly, it's a wonder all three of you are still living," Ciel said to his guests. "But enough of that. Mr. Mikoto, according to Mr. Ootori, you have a little assignment. You'll be gone for quite a while."

"Why me of all people?"

"Because fuck you, that's why," Violet and Grell said together. Takashi glared at them.

"What?" Violet said innocently, going over to retrieve her dagger from the wall.

"Why the hell does she even have to be here?"

"She's been here for sixteen years nearly, so shove it," Grell said angrily. He was quite close to Violet, having saved her and Momiji's lives all those years ago by bringing them here to live in Sebastian's care.

"You won't be going alone," Ciel continued, ignoring everything that had been said. "I will be joining you. Two people are due to arrive any moment to take our places. However, as I understand, one of them will come and go as he pleases. Sebastian has informed me that Mr. Ootori knows them quite well and will welcome them here with open arms. However, something about them has changed since he last saw them. I do hope it's nothing drastic."

"On the contrary, my lord," Sebastian said matter-of-factly, "they are better than ever in this new form. I find them quite lovely in fact."

"SEBASTIAN! DADDY! SOMEBODY! HURRY!"

They all turned to find the source of the screaming. Takashi's adopted daughter, Cookie van Haren, was running down the stairs carrying...a rabbit?

Takashi licked his lips. "Ah, Cookie! You've caught some breakfast! That's my girl!"

The bunny trembled.

Violet smacked Takashi with all her force. He nearly lost balance.

"THAT'S MY BABY, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE NUB!"

She ran over to retrieve the bunny from the girl's arms. "I won't let him hurt you," she said soothingly before turning to Cookie. "Cookie, you didn't hug Momiji, did you?"

"I.. I only jumped on him to wake him up. Is that bad?"

"Well.. Momiji's a member of the zodiac. If a girl hugs him or if he gets put under alot of stress, he turns into the rabbit from the Chinese zodiac."

"Oh! So it's like a curse? Dad and I have a curse! That's why he's my dad! We're special."

"Yeah, you could say that. You just can't hug him since you're a human girl is all. Kay?"

"So.. If I-"

"Cookie! Don't even think about it!"

Cookie pouted. "But Daaaaddy!"

"No buts! You know what happened last time!"

Cookie looked close to tears. Violet's eyes narrowed and she turned to Ciel. "Young Master, when exactly are you and the dumbass leaving?"

"Fairly soon. I trust you'll keep an eye on Sebastian for me?"

"Of course."

"Good. I knew there was a reason I kept you."

Violet smiled a fake smile in response.

Finally that moron was gone. But he was still stuck with that damn vampire. On the other hand, the little flea was still in Japan, so it was one less problem. The problem is, so were Shinra and Celty. So he didn't have his two closest friends there to help him get through this and his boss kept saying_ "You'll survive, Shizuo. Just keep at it. It'll be over before you know it."_ Yeah, right. Why the hell was he even here anyway? He was stuck with a bunch of teenagers, a pyromaniac, a demonic butler, and a vampire. Why the hell couldn't the flea have been the one who was requested? Just the thought of Izaya Orihara going through Ikebukuro, his turf, and messing around with Celty and Shinra was enough to piss him off. It didn't help that the vampire he was stuck with had insane moodswings all the time. And any time you woke her up, you got in trouble, or if you touched her spoiled little kid, you got pummeled. It was like the entire household lived to please the bitch. Shizuo snarled.

"Hey, Mr. Shizuo?" a voice behind him said. It was sweet and young with a New Zealand accent. He turned and sure enough, Cookie was there holding a platter. "Would you...like some cookies?" she asked, holding it up for him. He didn't answer. He simply turned around and leaned back out over the balcony looking at the road to town and smoking his cigarette. "I know you don't like it here," she said, placing the cookies on the small breakfast table that Sebastian had set out, "but Kyou said we're here to entertain people, like at parties and stuff, so please try to have fun here. Okay?"

The man sighed. This little girl.. It was hard to say no to her. She was the only one who hadn't pissed him off in the month and a half they'd been here. It was the affect she carried.

"I'll think about it," he said.

She brightened up. "Really? That's great! Thanks, Mr. Shizuo!" She grabbed her plate and skipped back inside as a car came up the drive. When the car stopped, two young men stepped out, their cat ears sticking out of their spiked hair and their tails swishing behind them.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. More damn animals."

It had been a month since Takashi and the Earl had left and the Hitachiin twins had arrived. In a freak accident in their science class, they'd both been transformed into nekos. Hikaru, as the Earl had predicted, did not reside at the estate permanently. He came and went. Kaoru, on the other hand, took an immediate liking to Violet and wouldn't leave her side.

_Violet was sitting on the couch in the mansion's den absentmindedly playing with some string when she felt as though someone was watching her. She looked up and noticed that Kaoru was sitting on the couch across the room looking at her with his head cocked to the side._

_"Hey, you," he said, standing up. She put the string down and looked at him questioningly. He took that as an invitation and ran over to her, sitting as close to her as possible. He pressed his cheek to hers and stroked her other cheek with his hand. "Let's be friends," he whispered._

And now the two were inseparable. On this particular day, most of the club was in the den doing their various activities: Violet was sharpening the daggers she had claimed as her own, Grell was painting and filing his nails, Shizuo was trying, and failing, to take a nap so no one would bother him, Cookie and Momiji were sitting on the floor coloring, and Kyouya was working, as usual. The silence was broken by Kaoru trotting into the room and laying across Kyouya's table.

"Kyooouuuyaaa," he whined.

Kyouya sighed. "What, Kaoru?"

"I'm booooored. Let's have fun. We never have fun," the neko pouted. Cookie stared at the scene, thinking about something.

"I'm busy," Kyouya said.

"But Kyoooouuuuyyaaaa! You used to be fun! What happened?"

"And you used to be less flamboyant and annoying. Your argument is invalid."

"But KYOUYA!"

"Violet, will you please reign in your best friend? I'm trying to make necessary preparations for the arrival of our newest member!"

Violet didn't answer. She placed her daggers on the coffee table and got up. Everyone looked up as she passed each one of them. She stood directly behind Kyouya and leaned down, her long black locks brushing his face and shoulders.

"Now, Kyouya," she said, the stone in her nose and the ring in her eyebrow glinting each time she moved her head, "you wouldn't want to upset me and Kaoru, would you?"

"What exactly are you hinting at, Violet?" Kyouya said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing in particular," the vampire responded, placing her arms around Kyouya's neck and looking at the laptop screen in front of him. "So who's our next addition?"

"He should be here any moment, though I'm not sure exactly-"

He was cut off by an explosion from outside. Violet released Kyouya and ran to the window. A man was standing out on the lawn. A man in a cloak. Black with red markings. His hair blew around his face from the impact of the explosion.

"Ah. So he's arrived," Kyouya stated.

**A/N: YES. A CLIFFHANGER. Anyway. So next chapter you'll meet the new guy. (Even though you probably already guessed it) and I'll probably keep on with this whole every section being some time later thing I've got going. And I'm constantly getting new ideas and there are still two or three more characters to come. Wait. Four. Yes, four. Other characters will be like Hikaru and only make cameos and stuff. Like William T. Spears or Eric Slingby or whatever. Okay! Reviews por favor! Bai bai! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Kay so like... I had a bit of writer's block and I was out of town all weekend, but I finally got an idea from my supermegafoxyawesomehot friend Tyler (The Hikaru for my rp group) so like yeah... I own none of the characters in KHK except Violet. R&R blah blah.**

****As Kyouya suspected, the new member had in fact arrived. He had long blond hair that was drawn up in a ponytail with the bangs parted to cover up one eye. His eyes were bright blue and his pupils were dialated as though he'd been doing drugs recently.

"I assume you are Deidara of the Akatsuki organization?" Sebastian was the first to speak.

"You got that right, un," the man responded. "So this is that God-forsaken club Leader-sama forced me to come join?"

Sebastian nodded in response. Deidara smirked. He was about to speak when a small brown dog with lavender eyes jumped on him, licking him in the face.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Violet asked no one in particular.

The dog stopped licking Deidara and trotted over to Violet, looking up at the vampire, her tail wagging.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Is that.. Cookie?" Momiji asked, bending down to look at the puppy.

"It is! She's a dog!" The boy turned to his mother. "Is she a part of the zodiac too, Mama?" Violet shook her head.

"No. I think this is part of her family's curse."

Cookie changed back into her human form, small with her big lavender eyes and brown hair. She was wearing her blue jean cut-off shorts and her red and black plaid shirt, tied off to show her stomach. Around her neck was a collar with a Union Jack dog tag. Now, though, instead of strictly human features, she had a brown fluffy tail and brown puppy ears. She had a wet nose instead of a human's. She was growing up quickly, every one could see it, though they'd only known her for a few months. She'd be fifteen in a few weeks, a few days before Momiji's sixteenth birthday.

"That's right!" she answered, grinning. "Daddy and I have a curse. He's a wolf, I'm a puppy." She pouted. "I wish I would become a bigger dog already though."

Deidara put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, girly, I think you're adorable as a puppy, un." This made Cookie blush violently.

"You're lucky her dad isn't around," Kaoru said, rather bored, clinging onto his best friend's arm.

Deidara's response was never begun because the whole thing was interrupted by a tall man with glasses appearing suddenly in the center of the group.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Sutcliff," the man said, pushing up his glasses with his death scythe.

"Eh," Grell looked uncomfortable. "I wasn't hiding, per say. More like.. I was.. Um.. Visiting an old friend?" he tried.

"Reaper," Sebastian said, feigning politeness, "to what do we owe the.. pleasure?"

"I've come to retrieve that thing over there."

"Hey, mister," Momiji said curiously, poking the man's scythe. "What's this thing?"

"Don't touch that," the man replied.

"Now, now, Will," Grell said, grinning from Sebastian's arm where he clung, "don't be so uptight and mean to the poor child. He's only asking."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Sutcliff," Will said. Kaoru hissed. Violet took the man as a new oppurtunity, detaching Kaoru from her arm and walking over to Will.

"Hey you," she said sweetly, grabbing the man's sleeve. "I'm Violet. And now you're coming with me. Kay?"

"Madam, I beg your pardon-"

"Nope! I'm claiming you! Come on!"

With that, William T. Spears was dragged into Phantomhive Manor.

"Someone's gonna get raaaaped," someone muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Violet screamed, throwing a dagger out of one of the windows. It landed just centimeters away from the speaker's foot.

After a few weeks, it was clear that William wasn't going anywhere. He claimed it was because he couldn't leave Sutcliff alone to torment the humans, so he wouldn't leave until the redhead did, but everyone suspected that wasn't the real reason. No one was brave enough to say that aloud though. At least, not when the reaper was present.

One fine day, a few days after Momiji's sixteenth birthday, Mr. Spears and Mr. Ootori were both working silently at their desks. Everyone was off doing whatever they usually did. An all too familiar shadow loomed over William's desk. He sighed.

"What do you want, Miss Black?"

"Nothing," she said, sitting on the edge of his desk and picking up some of his paperwork and sifting through it, sorting it alphabetically. William watched her.

"Your soul. If memory serves correctly, it was never retrieved," he said, pushing his glasses up.

"That's because I never had one."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Vampires don't have souls. I wasn't made a vampire. I was born one."

William looked skeptical at this statement, flipping through some information on the club members. Violet's curiosity got the best of her and she moved to the center of the desk, sitting cross-legged. She leaned over to get a better look at it, but William's hand pulled her face upward.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from snooping about my workspace."

"Silly, I wasn't snooping. You knew I was here. Well bye-bye!" With that final statement, she hopped off the desk and skipped off to annoy someone else, completely oblivious to the man lurking in the shadows who had witnessed the whole exchange.

**Shizuo's P-O-V**

That damn vampire. How the hell hasn't she gotten herself murdered yet? She's always skipping around annoying the hell out of everyone in this house, flirting with nearly everyone who works here. Nearly. Not all. She doesn't flirt with Bardroy. Something about that Hitachiin guy claiming him or whatever. She also doesn't flirt with me. So I don't know why the hell she pisses me off so much. She pretty much stays away from me unless she's asleep and I wake her up. Then she tries to kill me. Now that that Spears guy is here, she's been hanging around him throwing herself on him and everything trying to get his attention, but nothing she does works. I can tell she's starting to get frustrated. I'm not going to get involved. It's none of my business.

Still...

I can't get it off my mind.

Damn vampire. What the hell are you doing to me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh! I know! I haven't updated in friggin' forever! But after Thursday, I'm done with high school! I'll post more often over the summer!**

**Normal P-O-V**

Violet was bored. That much she knew. She sighed overdramatically and lay down on the couch in the living room. Not two seconds later, she was pounced upon by none other than Kaoru Hitachiin. She grunted at the impact.

"Best friend!" he exclaimed. "Guess what?!"

Whatever it was, he was excited about it.

"What is it, Kaoru?"

"You know who'd be a cute couple?" He was grinning widely.

"Let me guess: You and Bardroy?" she answered, figuring she had her best friend's entire mindset down.

"Well yes, but that's not who I was talking about."

Violet sighed. "Then just tell me."

"Hmm... Nope!" Grinning, he rolled off the vampire and onto the floor. He reached under the couch to grab a box of crayons before moving over to a corner of the room. He began drawing rainbows in the corner and wrote "Kaoru's Corner" along part of the wall.

"Kaoru, quit gaying up the corner," Kyouya said, barely glancing up from his notebook as he entered the room.

Kaoru pouted. "No," he stated simply before turning back into the corner.

Kyouya sighed as he made his way to his usual table.

"Kaoru, question. Why the hell bring up cute couples if you aren't going to tell me who it is?" Violet said from her spot on the couch.

He grinned at her. "Because, best friend, you're supposed to read my mind. I shouldn't _have_ to tell you."

Violet blinked. "I'm your best friend, not your twin."

"Speaking of which," Kyouya interrupted, "isn't Hikaru supposed to come back soon?"

Kaoru's ears perked up a bit. "Yeah! He's coming back for Christmas!"

Kyouya nodded and it was all silent for a few minutes. Violet wondered if Kaoru had died for a moment. He was never this quiet.

"Hey, Kyouya? How much longer 'til Christmas?" Kaoru finally said.

"Fourteen days," he answered, not missing a beat.

Kaoru pouted and his ears drooped.

"Now what?" Kyouya said looking over at the neko.

"Nothing," Kaoru said quietly, peeling the paper off one of the crayons.

"Liar," Violet said from the couch.

Kaoru drew his knees up to his chest. "I just miss him is all..."

Kyouya sighed. "Just be patient. Christmas will be here before you know it." Kaoru perked up again.

"Are you sure? If you're lying, I swear-"

"Yes, Kaoru, I'm sure. Now go bother-"

"Yay!" Kaoru exclaimed leaping into Kyouya's lap and hugging him tightly. Kyouya grabbed the edge of the table to keep himself from falling over backwards in the chair.

"Kaoru! Seriously!"

Kaoru ignored Kyouya's pleas to release him and licked his cheek. "You taste like rainbows," he said, smiling. "Well bye!"

Kyouya and Violet stared after him as he ran out of the room to go find someone else to bother.

After a pause, Kyouya turned to Violet and said, "What the _hell_ was that?" Violet only shrugged.

There was more silence before a loud crash, almost like an explosion rang out through the house. Violet jumped up, a bit startled, and Kyouya sighed.

"Who do you think set him off this time?" Kyouya said, implying that the cause of the destruction was one of Shizuo's temper tantrums. Violet shrugged again.

"Maybe Deidara," she said, going out to see what the commotion was. To her surprise, everyone was gathered in the main hall and accounted for. No large objects had been thrown, the staircase was intact. Shizuo was... calm. "So... what's going on?"

"It appears that some of the reaper's minions have come for a visit," Sebastian said, trying everything he could to keep from snarling.

"That's bloody right, and you better not forget it!" one of them, he had blond and dark brown hair and hipster glasses, shouted.

William sighed, pushing his glasses up. "Why did the Higher Ups send _this_ loon?"

"We tried to reign him in, Mr. Spears, really we did," another one, with plain brown hair, added.

"But you know Knox, boss," another one with blonde hair, one side rolled into brown cornrows, added, leaning against the wall. "He never listens to anyone. Takes after Sutcliff."

"Ronald Knox, Alan Humphries, and Eric Slingby," William said, nodding to each of them in the order they spoke. "I take it you three are the back-up I requested?"

"Obviously," Eric muttered. William glared at him.

Kaoru walked over to Eric and stared up at him. He grinned mischievously and licked his cheek.

"OH GOD YES. YOU TASTE LIKE AN ORGY IN MY MOUTH."

"Get off me," Eric growled.

"Well, you're no fun."

"He's a reaper, Mr. Hitachiin," William stated. "He has a profession. Fun requires emotion, and there is no emotion in profession."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Always working," she muttered under her breath, as she headed back to the living room, now bored, leaving the others to wonder what exactly she meant by that statement.


End file.
